Musica es dios mio
by XeoGhio
Summary: The twins and some of their friends have decided to have a little fun 'round the campfire. No pairing, yet.
1. Country Style: Backwards

Everyone sat around in a circle, from left to right, it was Yin, Yang, Yana, Yuri and Yasmine. They've been having a sing a long all night long at a campfire in the forest. The whole thing was pretty random, actually...It started when Yin started singing out loud...Then Yana joined in, Yang, who couldn't get the song out of his head, started singing as well...Pretty soon Yuri and Yasmine had joined in.

_If you could see what I see  
You're the answers to my prayers  
If you could feel the tenderness I feel  
You would know it would be clear  
That angels brought me here_

Yin had finished singing Angerls Brought Me Here...Yang refused to sing out loud, meaning it was Yana's turn...She grabbed her guitar from behind her and started singing at a perfectly slow, soothing tone whilst playing a soft melody with her guitar. Her black Gibson Les Paul was old, but it played nicely. It was perfect...Country had always been one of her favorites...

_I was sitting on a bar stool  
In a barbecue joint in Tennessee  
When this old boy walked in  
And he sat right down next to me  
I could tell he'd been through some hard times  
There were tearstains on his old shirt  
And he said "ya wanna know what ya get __ When you play a country song backwards?"_

She smiled. As she played slower and the sound from the guitar nearly disappeared.

"_**Kick it!**_"

The sound and music returned and it played faster and louder this time.

_Ya get your house back  
Ya get your dog back  
Ya get your best friend Jackson back  
Ya get your truck back  
Ya get your hair back  
Ya get your first and second jobs back  
Your front porch swing  
Your pretty little thing  
Your bling bling bling  
And a diamond ring  
Your get your farm and a barn and the boat and the Harley  
First night in jail with Charlie  
Sounds a little crazy, a little scattered and absurd  
But that's what you get when you play a Country song backwards_

She stood and rested a foot on the rock she'd been sitting on and rested her guitar on her knee.

_Well I never heard it said quite like that  
It hit me in the face 'cause that's where I'm at  
I almost fell flat out on the floor  
He said "Wait a minute, that's not all There's even more"_

She stopped singing for a while and laid out a solo as she played and drummed on her guitar.

_Ya get your mind back  
Your nerves back  
Your achy breaky heart  
You get your pride back,  
You get your life back  
You get your first real love back__  
Ya get your plasma screen TV,  
DVD and a washing machine  
You get the pond and the lawn  
The rake and the mower__  
You go back to when  
Life was slower  
It sounds a little crazy  
A little scattered and absurd  
But that's what you get  
When you play a country song backwards_

Soon, everyone was clapping and started singing along.

_We sat there and shot the bull  
About how it would be  
If we could turn it all around  
And change this C-R-A-P_

_Ya get your house back  
Ya get your dog back  
Ya get your best friend Jackson back  
Ya get your truck back  
Ya get your hair back  
Ya get your first and second jobs back  
Your front porch swing  
Your pretty little thing  
Your bling bling bling  
And a diamond ring  
Your get your farm and a barn and the boat and the Harley  
First night in jail with Charlie  
Ya get your mind back  
Ya get your nerves back  
Ya get your achy breaky heart back  
You get your pride back,  
You get your life back  
You get your first real love back  
You get your plasma screen TV  
DVD and a washing machine  
You get the pond and the lawn  
The rake and the mower  
You go back to when  
Life was slower  
It sounds a little crazy  
A little scattered and absurd  
But that's what you get  
When you play a country song backwards!_

_"Yee-Haw!"_

Yana sat down again and this time it was Yuri's turn.

--

**A.N.** Double update today 'cause I'm afraid that I won't be able to update tomorrow...Gonna turn this into a series 'cause the original version is too long because of all the songs. Now, on to the copyrights!

_Angels brought me here performed by Carrie Underwood_

_Backwards by Rascal Flatts_

_Yuri and Yasmine © SilverBlueAngel  
_


	2. Rock Heaven: Live To Party

Yuri had just picked her song for their sing-a-long when they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. They all jerked their heads, following the sound of the leaves when three familiar voices poked in from behind a tree.

"Yo! Dudes, we were looking all over for you!"

Flux's head poked out and the rest of him followed, his blond hair was messed up from the leaves, apparently, he had been looking for them all day.

"You guys having a party without us? Cold."

Flo had popped out next, brushing off the dirt and leaves that made a home in her hair, making a loose, golden bun on top of her head.

"Eh? Ah! Konichiwa Yatsuna-san!"

Their friend, Uta had jumped out from the bush next, her jet black hair in a tight, messy ponytail filled with twigs and leaves...She didn't care to brush them off as much as Flo bothered with her dress and mud filled sandals.

"Hey guys!"

Yana greeted them cheerfully, though annoyed that Flux had been following her again.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing?"

Flo spoke up first, her Spanish accent standing out.

"We're having a sing-a-long, you can join in if you like, but you'll have to sing first."

"Well that is not a problem for us, right Flux?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it."

"Ah! Me too!''

After agreeing that they'll sing first, they began discussing which song to sing, Uta suggested Economical Animal Superstar by AuralVampire, but the result was this:

"You want us to sing a japanese song?! We cannot even speak the language!''

''Yo, Flo, chill."

Flux suggested Rock you like a hurricane, but to no avail:

''What?! You have been singing that song for over a week! No!''

''Dammit!''

After a while of discussing - which seemed to last forever - they finally chose a song. Flo took her keyboards while Flux took his guitar, Uta took the vocals this time.

_Yeah!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I was sitting at home  
Watching TV all alone  
So excited for re-runs  
I've memorized this show_

_So I pick up the phone  
And call everyone I know  
Said there's gonna be a party  
Hit the music here we go._

Uta's Japanese 'accent' was barely noticeable and she sounded pure American.

_Yeah!_

_You gotta live to party  
bust your move__  
Everybody  
Sing the groove.  
Tell the DJ  
To play that song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_Hey! hey! hey!_

_We were out on the floor  
And we danced the night away  
And she looked at her watch and  
Said that it was late  
And she pulled me aside  
And said she couldn't stay_

Flo's accent wasn't noticeable either as she hit the notes on her keyboard perfectly.

''_I really gotta go!_''

''_But I begged her for one more song_''

Flux was rockin' out on his guitar and sang backup with Flo.

''_Let the music play!_''

_You gotta live to party  
bust your move__  
Everybody  
Sing the groove.  
Tell the DJ  
To play that song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_Hey! hey! hey!_

_I drove her home  
And she whispered in my ear  
Party doesn't have to end.  
We can dance here._

They rocked out while the rest of the gang clapped and sang along, Yuri sat sulking that she had to wait her turn.

_You gotta live to party  
bust your move__  
Everybody  
Sing the groove.  
Tell the DJ  
To play that song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_You gotta live to party  
bust your move__  
Everybody  
Sing the groove.  
Tell the DJ  
To play that song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_You gotta live to party  
bust your move__  
Everybody  
Sing the groove.  
Tell the DJ  
To play that song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

_You gotta live to party  
bust your move__  
Everybody  
Sing the groove.  
Tell the DJ  
To play that song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?_

Flux, Flo and Uta were nearly done.

_''LIVE!''_

_''TO!''_

_''PARTY!''_

And now it was, thankfully, Yuri's turn.

--

**A.N.** Live to party by The Jonas Brothers. :) I love this song...I put the trio in there just 'cause I couldn't decide on an embarrass-- I mean, heartfelt, emotional song for Yuri to sing. *innocent smile*


End file.
